By Your Locker
by WhiteKnight19
Summary: Andrew waits for Alison by her locker on Monday, but she never shows up. Alison tries to avoid Andrew all day.


The Breakfast Club

May 7, 2015

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

By Your Locker

He stood by her locker waiting, but she never showed. He was hoping that she wouldn't hold his athletic status against him. He didn't blame her for it; his kind treated her kind like dirt and he had done some terrible things himself, still it didn't stop the disappointment he felt when he realized she wasn't coming. The hallway was thinning out; a part of him was hoping she was just late. As the bell rang he sighed in defeat and headed towards homeroom. He wondered what would happen on Monday when they all came back and now he knew.

What he didn't know was that Allison had seen him standing at her locker and ran off because she was scared. She knew why he was there: to tell her that what happened Saturday was a onetime thing. He would go back to his friends, back to pretending she didn't exist. She couldn't handle that, Saturday was the first time she felt alive in so long. She hadn't expected to make any friends or even to develop feelings Andrew Clarke. She just decided to avoid him; if he couldn't find her then he couldn't tell her that she was nothing to him.

Throughout the day she would head towards her locker and every time he would be there waiting, looking for someone in the sea of people that went through the hall and every time the bell rang he would walk to class with his head down in defeat. All of the other members of the club had talked to him, but none of them had seen Alison either. He was starting to think she was sick, until he caught a glimpse of her at lunch.

As Alison made her way toward the cafeteria, she could hear the white noise of students talking and the clanging of silverware against trays. She slowly opened the door and peeked in looking for Andrew. As she looked around she saw Bender sitting with Brian and some of his friends. She saw Claire sitting at the table opposite them, sending a coy smile Bender's way. Finally she saw Andrew. He was walking over to sit with his friends; he waved at Brian and Bender to let them know he wasn't ignoring them. Once he sat down he began looking around the cafeteria, hoping to spot a strange girl in black. He looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria; seeing if she was walking in. Once they made eye contact a look of recognition crossed his face. As he stood up and made his way towards the door Alison ran off. He picked up his pace to catch up with her, but once he made it out there was no sign of her. She hid behind another building and watched him go back inside.

When the day came to an end Alison decided against going to her locker, instead going to the art room to finish her project. While she sat there doing her charcoal sketch, Andrew, once again, waited for her at her locker. Now that he had seen her he knew he was being ignored, but if she didn't want to see him he wanted to hear her say it to his face instead of playing with his feeling like this. He leaned against the lockers and slowly slid down to the floor. He sat there, thinking about what he did that could have upset her that much to not talk to him. After twenty minutes a thought came to him; he got up and walked away.

Alison was still sitting in the art room drawing when she heard the creek of the door open. She didn't look up to see who it was; she just assumed it was someone else who needed to work on their project. She ignored the footsteps as they got closer to her until they stopped right next to her. "I waited for you all day." She froze; she wasn't expecting it to be him. "I know you saw me at lunch today." He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She looked at him. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She didn't answer; she was too mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes and their shade of blue. "If you don't want to talk to me fine, but at least tell me so I don't look like a loser whose hung upon a girl who doesn't like him back."

"I like you," she commented. "You've been ignoring me all day." She looked back down at her drawing. "I just thought you were gonna tell me that you didn't want to see me again. I thought you didn't want to ruin your reputation over me." He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "I don't care about that. I only care about you," and with that he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
